This invention relates to a combination air compressor and vacuum cleaner, and more specifically relates to a hand-carried combination air compressor and vacuum cleaner with a built-in flashlight.
In the past, small, portable vacuum cleaners for cars and outdoor uses and small, portable air compressors (especially for emergency kits and the like) and of course flashlights have been available to the public, but often caused problems with cluttering up the car with three separate articles. Also, since both the air compressor and the vacuum cleaner require an electric motor, costs are duplicated to a certain extent over the combination-type invention described in the detailed description. To many users, the initial expense of three separate articles outweighs the advantages of buying them all. Another major point is that it is difficult for the user to vacuum or to use air compressor at night because he or she can not see what he is doing without some type of light and it is difficult to handle a flashlight and a vacuum cleaner or air compressor at the same time.
It is the purpose of this present invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.